shippo's curse
by Shippo008
Summary: shippo never believed in curses befor one befell on him!
1. Chapter 1

Shippo's curse

(chap. 1)

Shippo never believed in curses till one befell on him!

Shippo was walking though the enchanted forest because Sango sent him out for some herbs. Sango told him to go to genengee's farm and get the herbs there but Shippo wasn't paying attention. So he walked into the deep part of the forest were a witch Naoka lived. Naoka was a curse, spell and potion genius. She knew every curse, spell and potion imaginable. As you probably know she only used her powers for evil!

Shippo was walking holding his hands together moving his head back and fourth while shivering. Shippo said in a scared voice "wow this sure is s...scary what was I doing again ?" he stopped to think and he put his hand to his chin. (By the was Sango sent shippo out because Sango needed herbs to make a special slayer poison her father taught her to make as a little girl). Shippo sat on a fallen hollow log covered in moss. He started to hit himself on the head with both hands and screamed "why can't I remember anything". Naoka's camp was nearby she was working on a potion when she heard shippo's cry. She quickly turned her head, her eyes turned blood red and her silky black hair rose like static electricity was flowing through her hair rapidly. She could see a fox demon through the thick musty forest. She glared and set down her potion. Suddenly shippo heard a chanting he lunged back behind the log tumbling head over heals. Suddenly a burst of lightning, fire and smoke appeared. Shippo peaked over the log. Shippo was trembling with fear. Naoka suddenly appeared then disappeared shippo felt a cold shiver down his spine. Shippo heard a dark soft eery voice in his ear "boo". Shippo dashed forward in a flash and turned around and saw Naoka floating behind the log with blood red eyes and rising hair. Naoka in a soft then intense voice while screaming and getting right up in shippo's face said "what are you doing on my territory". Shippo in a terrified voice said "a...a w...well" then shippo quickly slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his magic top. Shippo managed to get up and he screamed "fox magic". Naoka stood straight up and put her hand out straight in front of her. Then the top suddenly dropped to the ground. Shippo ran as fast as his little legs would let him then Naoka's sorcery froze him in his tracks. Naoka appeared in front of him and then...

Ok thats the end of this chapter stay tunned to find out what happens to shippo.


	2. Chapter 2

Shippo's Curse

(chap. 2)

sorry I haven't updated in a while hope this chapter will make up for the long time I didn't update.

Naoka appeared in front of shippo and snapped her fingers and held out her hand as a glowing green orb appeared in it. She looked at the orb then at shippo and asked him in an angry discussed voice"do you believe in curses" shippo still froze was suddenly able to talk but his body was still frozen in a scared voice shippo mumbled "no(then he became louder ) why should I I mean I've never been cursed so why should I believe in them" naoka closed her eyes and laughed to her self then she opened her eyes and held out the orb straight in front of her and in a quiet voice said "you silly fox demon" she was suddenly interrupted by shippo as he screamed "the name is shippo got it shi... po..." Naoka rolled her eyes and said "what ever" suddenly naoka set the orb in front of her and made special markings on the ground and then stood up and put her hands together. She closed her eyes and chanted soomberei over and over again then the ground started to glow and a magical mini black dragon flew out and landed on her shoulder. She looked at the dragon and said "soomberei what should we do with this fox demon I found on my territory" shippo looked at the dragon in fear and then thought that dragon she has must be the mighty dragon soomberei shippo started to tremble. Soomberei hopped off of naoka's shoulder and flew around shippo and landed on his back naoka looked at shippo the soomberei and said in a calm impressed voice "very good suggestion soomberei I think ill do that" shippo thought for a second and realized naoka could read the mind of soomberei shippo started to cry naoka bent over and said in a sweet voice "it will all be over soon but the curse will stay with you forever unless it is broken by Kikyo or that blasted reincarnation of hers I think I better put a cure sealer on you so you can't speak of the curse so you don't tell anyone about our little plan" naoka leaned up and walked toward her cauldron and turned around and said softly don't go any were (she started to laugh) not like you have a choice"

ok people im done with this chapter please send reviews and tells me what you think would make the story better anything like suggestions for the story or as little as something like I miss phrased a word and ill try to fix it okei dokie by for now!


End file.
